megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Odin
Odin (オーディン , Oodin '') is a recurring demon in the series, based on the deity of Norse mythology. History Odin is considered the chief god in Norse paganism. He is a associated with wisdom, war, battle and death and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt. He only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He had many abilities like astral projection, shapeshifting and control of the elements and weather. He also could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self torture in order to gain great knowledge. Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. He and his brothers Ve and Vili killed the frost giant Ymir and built the world from his body. He is also the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur, who was later killed by Hod with the sword Mistletein. He is associated with his spear Gungnir, the two ravens Hugin and Munin, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In Ragnarok, he gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir. Appearances *[[Megami Tensei|''Megami Tensei]]: Majin *''Shin Megami Tensei: Majin *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Devil Summoner: Majin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: Emperor Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey:'' Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Persona 3: FES'' Odin can be fused after maxing out the Emperor Arcana Social Link, represented by Hidetoshi Odagiri. His base level is 57. With the addition of Weapon Fusion in this edition of the game, it is possible to fuse Odin with any kind of Nihil Weapon to obtain Gungnir, his legendary spear. Data about Gungnir: Attack: 310 Hit Rate: 97 Silver spear engraved with runes. Strengthens Elec attacks. His Heart Item is Draupnir, his ring. It doubles the effects of healing spells. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Strange Journey'' Skills ''Persona 3 FES: The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:OdinDS.jpg|Odin as he appears in Devil Summoner File:Demi-Odin.gif|Odin in DemiKids Image:OdinP4.png|Odin as he appears in Persona 4 Image:ODIN.png|Odin as he appears in Devil Survivor odin.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Odin2.JPG|Alternate art of Odin, in Soul Hackers. 116-00.gif|Odin as he appears in Megami Tensei. Odin.GIF|Odin in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Odin.PNG|Sprite of Odin from Majin Tensei Odin2.PNG|Sprite of Odin from Majin Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Deity Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personae Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas